outside looking in
by Hummelberryshipper99
Summary: she is tired of being hated and being the one who is on the outside looking in. maybe thats going to change. possible humelberry relationship and pezberry and brittany/rachel friendship. hummel/hudson brothers compete over rachel berry too.
1. you don't know what it's like

disclaimer; i dont own any of the glee characters or the show in general.

.enjoy!

* * *

Rachel sighed as she brushed through her hair, getting ready for school. _no one is ever going to be friends with me. except tina and mike. im the girl who is selfish and big-headed and a stalker to other people for some reason._ she thought as she went to her closet and picked a butterfly shirt and black skinny jeans and high-tops.

''dad, daddy, im ready for school!'' she said, sighing. she walked down the stairs and got an apple. _let's get this over._

she walked into school and saw Tina. ''hey rach'' tina said, smiling. she is the only one who knows the real her. but, Rachel just got her as a friend in 6th grade and we are in the same classes and clubs this year.

''hey, t'' Rachel said, smiling back. after the classes, it was time for glee. Rachel walks in with Tina and mike and sits down beside them.

''hey, smurf. got new clothes?'' Santana said, sneering at her. Rachel rolls her eyes _here we go_ she gets up and walks to Santana, tired of being bullied.

''look,'' Rachel says in a very angry tone, making everyone surprised and a little scared. ''im sick and tired of getting shit from you. so lay off, honey. maybe you're jealous or maybe you know I'll make something of myself and all you'd probably be is a stripper on a pole, so please take your head out of your ass, it's not a hat.'' Rachel said, taking her seat again. leaving a shocked Santana in her wake along with the Hummel/Hudson brothers a little attracted.

after glee, Kurt walked out with her, scooping his arm through hers.

''dang princess, I cant believe you finally stood up for yourself. I knew you had it in you.'' he said a little flirtatious. just as she was responding, finn was walking over.

''rach, wanna go out sometime?'' finn said, hopefully. she noticed Kurt deflating a bit. she thought about it.

''no.'' she said with no expression. finn narrowed his eyes in confusion.

''what... what did you say?'' finn asked, confused. Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered 'idiot'. Rachel subtly hit him in the arm.

''finn, you only said that because you're attracted to me just because I stood up for myself. so, I realized that I deserve better than that.'' he still looked confused at that, so Rachel sighed.

''we are over for good'' she said in the most obvious voice, slowly.

she left with a 'okay' and walked out and signed up for the Cheerios. she smiled, _mission accomplished._

''hey rach.'' said Brittany, smiling innocently. she noticed rachels name on the cheerios sign-up sheet. she gasped. and then she smiled at rachel.

''areyougoingtobeoncheerioswit hme!?'' she said quickly in one breath. rachel nodded preparing to get insulted.

''omg!, i cant wait! im going to call our coach right now and you can audition right now. maybe even go to practice this evening.'' brittany grabbed her phone and dialed it, and waited a little while.

rachel stood there dumbfounded. she thought she was going to get made fun of. she shook her head. _dont trust her yet, rachel _she thought to herself _it could be a sick trick. _while rachel was thinking that, brittany already got her a spot in the cheerios and hung up.

''come on, rae,'' she said, taking her hand. ''lets go get your uniform. you get to be lead of the unholy trinity. i declare it.'' brittney said, dragging rachel along the school hallway.

* * *

**there's chapter 1! **

**please be my guest to review and follow. i'm kinda like tinkerbell, i need applause or i won't be able to live. thank you for reading.**


	2. everything has changed

**here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Rachel was in blissful Saturday morning sleep-in when Brittany came barging through the door with a huge smile. she noticed Rachel was sleeping so peacefully that she quietly put the box filled with all the necessities of being the head cheerio. she checked her pocket to make sure that the personal present from Kurt is there for Rachel. she smiled silently. she has decided to try to play matchmaker to them but she didn't plan on Kurt already giving Rachel a necklace with _KR_ on it. she knew it was for best friendship for the two of them but, she thought that it meant a little more to Kurt.

she doubted that Rachel remembered when the three of them were really close. they were the original unholy trinity. she looked through Rachel's desk drawers. just out of curiosity. surprisingly, she found a picture of the three of them in 5th grade. she remembered that year. that was the year that Kurt had developed a crush on Rachel. but no matter what he did, Rachel was oblivious to it all. it hurt him but he never gave up. but this year his crush on her led to full-blown love for her. she quickly put the picture away when she heard rustling and moving.

Rachel was sitting on the bed half asleep and once she realized that Brittany was sitting there she went wide-eyed.

''Brittany! what are you doing here?'' she asked, combing through her curls with her fingers and straightening her posture. Brittany shrugged and pointed to the box by Rachel's bed.

''there in that box, ms. Rae, is your Cheerios uniform.'' Brittany said, smiling. she went over to the box and opened it for Rachel, and handed Rachel a little jewelry box.

''Britt, you didn't have to..'' she started to say when Brittany cut her off.

''Rae, it's not from me or Quinn or Santana or your dads. guess'' she said, smiling at her. Rachel opened the box and gasped and then smiled.

''its Kurt.'' she said simply. Brittany helped Rachel put on the little gold necklace. they both smiled when the necklace fit perfectly around Rachel's neck.

''now,'' Brittany said, ''lets get you into that uniform and see if it would fit. hmm?'' Brittany said, walking to the bathroom with Rachel.

**KRKRKR**

Rachel walked into school on Monday with a bit more confidence than usual. Once she walked in, Brittany, Santana, Quinn walked beside her. she caught sight of Kurt and walked towards him.

''hey princess-'' Kurt started to say to her. he looked shocked to see her in a Cheerios uniform.

''hey Kurt!'' she said back, smiling at him. he looked down a bit and saw the necklace. he smiled a real smile, which was pretty rare for him.

''you're wearing the necklace.'' he stated. he snapped out of the trance he was in and came back to life. he took her hand and led her into an empty class room.

''why are you wearing a cheerio uniform? your better than that Rachel.'' Kurt said, a little disappointed in her. but that went away quickly because, she was wearing his necklace he made for her. and not Finns! haha, finn, in your face. looks like im winning the 'win Rachel berry's heart contest.'

''why not, Kurt? you were a cheerio once too. this is our senior year, Kurt. why not join this too?'' Rachel said. he can't help but like the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth.

''i was having a little identity crises, and do you know what sue had us eating? it was ridiculous, Rachel. sue is the last person you should ever listen to. please promise me princess, that you will quit tomorrow, please.'' he said, moving closer to her until his hand met hers. he grabbed it, and squeezed.

''wanna sing a song with me?'' Rachel said, frowning. he thought about it and smiled.

''sure.'' he said, ''what song do you have in mind?''

she shrugged. and said, ''surprise.''

**Rachel,****_ Kurt, _****_both._**

**All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is blue eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like**

**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
**_**_you'll _**_**be**__** mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

**_And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_**

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel like**

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

**Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh**

_**And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind**_

**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you**

_**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_**All I know is we said "Hello"  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is the new found grace  
All my days I know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

when they finished the song, they were so close that kurt decided to close the gape between them and kissed rachel. the kiss was full of passion and sparks and rainbows. everything was different. everything has changed.

* * *

**the song is everything has changed by taylor swift and ed sheeran. **


	3. i was enchanted to meet you

**here's chapter 3! tell me if I should keep Rachel as a cheerleader or not because I'm having trouble deciding. enjoy!**

* * *

when Rachel got home from school, she was dazed. she got on her laptop to search some Taylor swift songs, because she had some excellent love songs. she found a song called enchanted and clicked on it. she loved it from the beginning.

the next day, glee came around and she asked to sing first. ''this is when I first met you.'' she looked directly at kurt.

**Rachel, ****_unholy trinity. _**

**There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.**

**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy**

**And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

**the lingering question kept me up, 2 A.M, who do you love?**  
** i wonder 'till i'm wide awake, Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say**

**'It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you'**

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

**This is me praying that**

**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you**

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you **_

**this night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew enchanted to meet you.**

**please dont be in love with somebody else**

**please dont have somebody waiting for you**

when she finished, finn was confused, and actually so was everyone except kurt. he was as happy as can be. he was next.

* * *

**so tell me what song kurt should sing please. i was going to write owl city's version of taylor swifts' enchanted as a reply for rachel but maybe there is another song that you all know that could be better fitting. please and thank you for reading!**


	4. I could tell you now, but never mind

**so, I'm gonna try to make this a Taylor swift song inspired romantic hummelberry story. but I can also make brittana or another couple sing a Taylor swift song also. just not klaine or finchel because Kurt and Rachel are in love. **

**but yeah. i can try to make other fics about klaine and finchel, it's just that i don't really like finchel that much. but i do like klaine, just not as much as romantic Hummelberry. Sorry. but any who, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kurt got up from his chair and, to everybody's surprise, kissed Rachel on the lips. ''don't worry. i don't have anybody waiting for me.'' he said in the gentlest voice she have ever heard from him to her.

she took her seat and heard the faint sounds of Taylor swift's 'crazier' begin.

**Kurt. **

he looked at Rachel and smiled at her. he started to sing.

**I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything**

**You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

**I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe**

**Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh**

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier

he finished and took a seat next to Rachel, smiling. ''you're so sweet, kurt'' she whispered to him.

he looked at her as if she had grown two heads. ''what're you talking about? you sang ''enchanted'' to me first. you are the sweet one.'' she rolled her eyes.

''all right guy's, who's next?'' the teacher said. Santana's hand shot up

''all right, Santana!'' the teacher said, sitting down. Santana got up and looked at Brittany while she sang the entire song.

**[Santana] **

**Look at you  
Look at me  
Look at who  
We could be**

**I wanna know**  
**who you are**  
**what you want**  
**From the start**

**And every time I look at you, I can hardly say a thing**  
**My head starts to spin**  
**And it hits me then**  
**I love you**

**And every time you look at me, i could go crazy but i**  
**don't say it but i won't**  
Cause I'd rather be alone  
Than lose you

**And all I really wanna do is be next to you  
But I'm too tired to fight  
And I could tell you now  
But baby never mind**

All the time  
Everyday  
There's nothing I can do baby  
To make you go away

So look at you  
And look at me  
And think of who  
We could be

And every time I look at you I can hardly say a thing  
My head starts to spin  
And it hits me then  
I love you

**And every time you look at me I could go crazy but I  
don't say it but I won't  
Cause I'd rather be alone  
Than lose you**

And all I really wanna do is be next to you  
But I'm too tired to fight  
And I could tell you now  
But baby never mind

All I really wanna say is I need you, babe  
But how could you understand  
What happens if you turn away  
And everything turns blue and gray  
And I just wish I told you never mind

**And i could tell you now**  
**But baby never mind**

**yeah**  
**oh yeah**

**I could tell you now but never mind**

**yeah**  
**oh yeah**

**and I could tell you now but never mind...**

she finished and sat down. Rachel and Kurt knew why she sang this and knew just who she sang it to. it was official. hummelberry was going to make brittana happen.


End file.
